


所以明天來了也沒有關係

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, all missions failed markus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 所以明天來了也沒有關係。So we can face tomorrow.





	所以明天來了也沒有關係

 

 

 

馬庫斯張開眼睛。時間，早上八點三十分。日期，4月22日。天氣，晴。  
  
今天開始了。  
  
他看向窗外。藍天白雲，陽光很強。他緊緊地皺眉，然後又抒解開來。  
  
這是一個好天氣。四月的天空。  
  
  
四月，他又想到。表示革命結束已經過了整整五個月，將近半年了。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
他進入客廳的時候看見李奧坐在客廳沙發上。他一動也不動，手裡拿著一個玻璃杯。他面前的桌上擺著一瓶威士忌，應該又是從他父親的酒窖裡偷拿的。現在是早上八點四十五分，威士忌剩下三分之一瓶。  
  
馬庫斯坐到另一把沙發上的時候李奧看了他一眼，然後又把視線轉回玻璃杯上。  
  
現在是四月。馬庫斯又想了一次。已經快半年了。他又想一次。他沒有別的可以想。外面為什麼還這麼亮？因為現在是早上八點四十七分。  
  
  
李奧開著電視。電視上播報著一些關於耶利哥和政府達成的新協議的事情。馬庫斯沒認真看，但諾斯看起來意氣風發，應該是對仿生人有利的好事。他看向李奧，抬起手指指電視。李奧用茫然的眼神回看他，又看看電視，然後搖了搖頭。馬庫斯把電視關掉。在他關掉電視的前一刻，鏡頭轉到了喬許。  
  
兩個半月前喬許給他打了一通電話。馬庫斯沒有接，於是喬許給他留了一通留言。  
  
「嘿...馬庫斯，」他說，「我知道我們最後發生了一些...不愉快。但一切都結束了，我們成功了。你仍然是那個第一個提醒我們我們該站出來反抗的人，沒有你的話我們現在還會在那個廢船艙。所以...你可以回來嗎？」  
  
  
馬庫斯沒有回喬許電話，也沒有回去耶利哥。他不想。他回去要做什麼？他沒偷到倉庫的補給品、他在電視台做了個失敗的演講還害死了賽門、他沒成功入侵模控生命商店、他把同伴帶到街上去面對人類軍隊，然後又臨陣脫逃。諾斯說的對極了，「看看你帶我們走到了什麼田地...」她說，「老把自由掛在嘴上，卻一再辜負我們的期望。」  
  
他想到自己臨走前的話：「我的命運無關緊要」。  
  
  
真的是無關緊要。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
現在依然是四月。依然是四月二十二日。外面依然是強烈的陽光。  
  
現在是早上九點五十分。威士忌已經空了。  
  
李奧依然坐在那裡。馬庫斯也一樣。一個多小時或將近六個月的時間，溜得一樣快。  
  
  
「你覺得他們有沒有想過...」馬庫斯盯著那瓶空的威士忌瓶子，緩緩開口，「像我們這樣的人要怎麼辦？」  
  
「我們這樣...」李奧開了一手啤酒的第四罐，喃喃地重複。  
  
「就是...」馬庫斯停頓了幾秒，「走投無路的人。」他說。  
  
李奧仰頭喝了一口啤酒。  
  
  
十點二十五分的時候，李奧回答：「起碼你試過，」他把喝空的罐子捏扁，「倒不是說我覺得那有什麼意義。」他喃喃地說。  
  
馬庫斯低下頭。  
  
  
人們總是說，人生中的挫折就像是一堵一堵的高牆，而你應該不斷地嘗試，試圖推倒它或衝破它。他們說那就是人生的意義所在。  
  
可是他們從來沒有說過──如果你已經撞得精疲力盡、頭破血流，覺得自己快死了──那又該怎麼辦？  
  
「你也試過，而且是成功的。」馬庫斯說。  
「如果從一個癮頭換成另一個癮頭叫成功的話。」李奧冷笑。他開了第五罐啤酒，咕嚕咕嚕地一口氣喝光。  
  
馬庫斯慢慢地伸出手，拿了最後一罐。他盯著上面的每一個字母。B-E-E-R。他又唸了一次。B-E-E-R。  
  
  
「嘿，老兄，」李奧皺著眉頭，盯著馬庫斯的眼睛，「你喝那個會死的。」  
  
馬庫斯虛弱地笑了一下，「很高興你認同我們是活著的。」他放下啤酒。  
  
李奧先是盯著馬庫斯看，接著他別過頭。他的肩膀開始微微抖動，然後幅度越來越大。最後他整個人抖個不停，細碎的尖銳笑聲從他的喉嚨裡溢出。「難道...難道你覺得...」他一邊笑一邊抹著眼角，「難道你覺得活著是一件好事嗎？」  
  
馬庫斯看著他。然後他的嘴角也上揚了。他也開始笑了起來。他們就這樣笑著，笑聲從原先的輕笑逐漸變成大笑。最後李奧縮在沙發上大叫肚子痛，馬庫斯則一邊笑一邊不斷用頭去撞椅子的扶手。  
  
  
畫室的門打開了。「李奧，馬庫斯，」卡爾移動著輪椅從畫室出來，臉色微慍，「你們在做什麼？我說過我在畫室工作的時候希望你們在客廳可以保持安靜。」  
  
「我們在幹嘛？我們在他媽的找樂子！少管閒事！」李奧一邊笑對著他父親大吼。  
「抱歉，卡爾。」馬庫斯道歉，但卻沒有止住笑。  
  
卡爾嘆了一口氣。他搖著頭，又轉身回去畫室。  
  
  
「你這樣好嗎？」他們終於止住笑之後，馬庫斯問。  
「他媽的好極了。」李奧說，「你知道我快被趕出去了嗎？」  
「因為什麼？」馬庫斯又問。  
「你一定是在開玩笑。」  
  
馬庫斯低下頭，「我想他到最後也會趕我出去的。」他說。  
  
卡爾對馬庫斯的態度早已不若以往了。由於革命的成功，社會正在快速地變動著。卡爾一直都是個很新潮的人，總是在關注著當前的變化。馬庫斯猜想，他現在的樣子和卡爾以為仿生人獲得自由以後他會變成的樣子大概完全不一樣。當卡爾看著他的時候，馬庫斯越來越常在他的眼中看到失望，就和當初諾斯和喬許看他的樣子一模一樣。  
  
「啊...」李奧點著頭，「他那個人就是看不慣有人在他的房子裡無所事事。」  
  
「他一直要我自己去找我想做的事情做。可是那到底是什麼事？」他停頓了一下，「我不覺得我能做好什麼。」他又停頓了一下，「我想我什麼也不想做。」  
  
李奧把空掉的酒罐捏得不斷咖喳作響。「他們總是把這回事說得好像很簡單...好像只要他們這樣說，你心裡就會出現答案似的。」他搖頭晃腦的，「『去努力吧，去嘗試吧』還有那些狗屁。我老是在想，這些人這些該死的幹勁都是哪來的...」  
  
接著他站起身前往廚房。「嘿，」馬庫斯叫住他，「你真的...你真的不該再喝了。」他小聲地說。李奧發出惱怒的咕噥聲。「但，」馬庫斯改口，「如果你還是想喝的話就去吧，」他點點頭，看向外面明媚的春光──為什麼還是那麼亮？「我理解。」他說。  
  
李奧往廚房的方向踱了幾步，停頓了一下，又走回來。他站在原地好一會。  
  
然後他走向一個櫥櫃。他從櫥櫃裡拿出一罐廣口瓶。  
  
  
「嘿，」馬庫斯盯著他，「你喝那個會死的。」他說。  
  
那是仿生人喝的管線清潔劑。  
  
「噢，我以為我們都同意活著不是件好事。」李奧晃了晃那罐瓶子。  
  
「但死掉也不是什麼好事。」  
  
李奧沈吟了半晌，「那倒是，」他嘆了口氣，「這真困難。」他說。馬庫斯點點頭。李奧拿著那罐清潔劑站在原地。他喝了太多酒，搖搖晃晃的。但他依然站在原地，盯著手上的廣口瓶，讀著上面的標籤。「C-L-E-A…」他揉揉眼睛，「R-A-N-C-E。」。然後他又念了一遍。然後再一遍。十遍、二十遍、四十遍。馬庫斯從頭到尾都盯著他看。  
  
  
四月二十二日，上午十一點十八分。  
  
「我們來玩個遊戲怎麼樣？」李奧在桌上放下那瓶清潔劑。他重新坐了下來，從口袋裡掏出一枚二十五美分硬幣，放在桌上。  
  
  
「我們輪流擲硬幣。先擲到人頭的就要喝掉那罐清潔劑，另一個人就喝啤酒。」他平靜地說。  
  
  
馬庫斯沉默不語。  
  
他盯著那一枚硬幣。  
  
時間來到下午一點二十七分。  
  
  
  
李奧正在忍住不喝酒。「馬庫斯，」他閉上眼睛，把額頭靠在馬庫斯的肩膀上。「馬庫斯。馬庫斯...」他一聲一聲地叫著，但越來越微弱。  
  
馬庫斯看著他，「再撐一下...」他說，停頓了一下，想說個理由，但是他的處理器一片空白，「再撐一下...」他只好重複。  
  
李奧一動也不動。  
  
馬庫斯把硬幣拿起來，「我們做個約定吧。」他說。  
  
「什麼約定？」  
「哪天我們又決定要玩這個遊戲的時候，一定要用這個硬幣。」  
  
李奧抬起頭看著他。「當然好，」他說，「這個遊戲沒辦法一個人玩。」  
  
  
馬庫斯把硬幣收進口袋裡。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
下午兩點三十五分。卡爾要他們出去走走。於是他們出門。  
  
外面太亮了，而且熱得要命。他們從家門口的公車站牌出發，沿著二十四號公車的路線一直走。汗水沿著李奧的脖子流下，打溼了他的上衣衣領。車流和行人從他們身邊模糊地滑過去。  
  
下午三點五十分，他們停下來坐在一個塔可餅餐車旁邊，李奧買了一個豬肉塔可和一杯可樂，又去便利商店買了兩罐啤酒。他們坐在餐車旁的桌子邊聊著關於電視節目和新聞報導的瑣事，偶爾笑一笑，假裝他們就和周遭的人一樣。  
  
下午五點十七分，他們繼續沿著二十四號公車的路線走。日落了，天氣稍微變得涼爽。李奧需要休息，他們沉默地走走停停。他們坐在路邊的長椅上。馬庫斯把臉埋進雙手。李奧搭住他的肩膀。  
  
晚上七點三十一分，他們回到最原先的那個站牌。  
  
晚上七點三十三分，他們回到家。李奧去了浴室。馬庫斯去書房。  
  
晚上八點，他們看了一部驚悚電影。他們都沒有被嚇到。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
晚上十點二十五分。  
  
今天就快要結束了。  
  
「馬庫斯...」李奧呢喃著。他趴在床上，眼睛已經半閉了；但他還是側過臉，看著跪趴在床邊的馬庫斯。他們對望著，距離彼此只有十幾公分。他慢慢地對著馬庫斯眨眼。馬庫斯也用眨眼回應他。李奧露出了很淺很淺的微笑，然後這笑容又慢慢地消失。他的目光離開馬庫斯，聚焦在遠方的某個點上。  
  
「明天要怎麼辦？」他問。  
  
馬庫斯也別開目光。幾秒鐘之後，他又重新看向李奧，「先睡吧。」他說，伸手去摸李奧的頭髮。  
  
「那你怎麼辦？」李奧又問，重新看向馬庫斯。  
  
「我會在你旁邊。」  
  
「一直嗎？」  
  
「一直。」  
  
李奧又眨了眨眼，淚水滴進了枕頭裡。「那枚硬幣呢？你還帶在身上嗎？」  
  
「在口袋裡。你想玩的話，我隨時都可以陪你玩。所以，先睡吧...」  
  
「我不想睡。睡了的話...」李奧抓緊枕頭，「睡了的話，明天就會來了。」  
「明天我也會在的。」馬庫斯說。  
「明天我可能會喝更多酒。也許我明天就會被趕出家門了。」  
「...明天我也會在的。」馬庫斯又重複了一遍。  
  
李奧安靜了一下。然後他點點頭，語調小小地揚起：「也許你明天就知道你想做什麼了，是嗎？」  
  
「是啊，」馬庫斯說。他停頓了一下，「是啊。」他又說了一次。他沒有阻止李奧伸手擦掉他臉上的眼淚，「所以也許你明天就能不用喝酒了。所以...」  
  
李奧又對著他眨了眨眼。終於，他慢慢地閉上了眼睛。  
  
馬庫斯走到門口替他關掉房間的燈。然後他又走回去，回到方才的姿勢，繼續趴在床邊。李奧在黑暗中伸出手，輕輕地拍了拍床，像是在摸索著什麼。馬庫斯伸出手。李奧在碰到他的手的那一刻停止了摸索。他們在黑暗中握著彼此的手。  
  
  
  
所以明天來了也沒有關係。  
  
  
還是忍不住一直喝酒也沒有關係。整天無所事事地坐著也沒有關係。只是沿著公車路線走也沒有關係。讓周圍的所有人都失望也沒有關係。如果真的有那麼一天特別糟糕，他們也還能一起擲那一枚硬幣。  
  
人生中的挫折就像是一堵一堵的高牆。如果你已經撞得精疲力盡、頭破血流，覺得自己快死了──馬庫斯在進入待機模式之前想著──也許最好的做法是，跟另一個也撞得頭破血流的人，在牆根底下背靠著背，手牽著手，試著撐過每一個白天。  
  
  
他慢慢地閉上了眼睛。

 

 

 


End file.
